A story of them
by Nightangels987Jackuiecutie
Summary: After loki is found by thor after he is hurt in the dungeons, what will happen next?
1. Found

I don't own anything in this story. It all belongs to its respected owners.

Loki beleived His brother cared for him. Even when they fought, he beleived he cared. But, Loki couldn't think about Thor now. Or _anything_ for that matter. Beneath his most absurd thoughts, he heard a constant call.

"Loki! Brother? can you hear me?" Thor yelled, shaking him.

Loki winced, as he felt a pain in his left arm. He began to feel fire; fire burning. _Bad._ It nibbled at his bones, causing him to cry out.

Thor was a little surprised, since this was the first sound he had heard his brother make, since he had been released.

"What have they been doing to you? Brother you look awful." Thor said, shivering. Loki truly did look awful. He had broken bones sticking out of his back, bruses on his arms, and burns lining his legs. He could barely hear his brother, for now, he was crying.

"Brother, please help." Loki whispered, ashamed the tears running down his pale cheeks."Canst thou tell me what hurts Thee?" He asked. Loki cried out, as blood began to gush from a wound on his stomac. It's like tourcher all over again. He could feel the whip, as it hit him again and again, penetrating his back, to the extent that he could not move. "I must get you to the healing room." Loki began to breathe heavily, as he was lifted from his spot on the ground, slick with blood. Then, he blacked out.

 _"Oh poor loki.. but no one can save you now!" The gaurd said, grinning. "You should've thought about this before you fouled earth!" Another gaurd said. A snake was dropped nearly inches from his hand. He began to shake with fear. The snake lunged for him, its teeth sinking into the palm of his hand. Loki screamed, as blood splattered from his hand in an instant. He let out cries of pain, as he attempeted to shake his arms free. The teeth began to pull from his skin. Slightly, the pain eased. Loki moaned as he could feel venom shoot through his veins, instantly sickening him. His stomac twisted and turned, and he didn't think he would live to see another day. A sharp pain followed, forcing him to scream, tears trailing down his face._

Loki woke with a loud scream, he leaned forward, feeling something sharp slip out of his skin. To his surprise, he was in the healing room. He looked around, confused. All would be revealed, he hoped.

"Brother, howart thou? Doest thou need assistance? "Thor shouted, surprising loki in the process. Loki looked down, and noticed that the surface beneath him became wet in an instant. He tried to hold in the substance that tride to slip violently. "Brother, I can barely feel anything, except for this cold substance beneath him. Suddenly, he heard a loud boom, nearly knocking him off lf the table he was on.

CLIFHANGER!

please, whoever is reading, leave reviews and comments.

Should i continue? I dont know...


	2. What will he do?

I don't own anything in this story. It all belongs to its respected owners.

The boom began to resound in the room, and Thor looked around. "What might that be?" He questioned. Thor headed out of the room, mjölnir in hand.

Loki heard a sigh, as Thor walked back into the room. "Loki, I hope you are prepared to fight." Thor stated. "Why?" Loki questioned. Thor handed Loki his dagger. Instantly, chitauri soldiers rushed in, nearly knocking Thor off of his feet. Loki began to fight. Stabbing on here, there, decapitating another. Once all were down, he walmed over to his brother.

 _"Do it! Just do it! Make your dreams come true! You know you want to do it!"_ A voice said to him. He looked at his dagger. He attempeted to lodge it into Thor's stomac. Thor snatched the knife. "Loki, don't. Think about this." Loki ran out of the room, as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but he ran. He met with Heimdall. "Heimdall, open the bi frost to...svartalfheim. I wish to finish some important matters there." Loki lied. "Why do you wish to go there? Only evil would lurk there." He replies.

Loki knew that some Dark Elves could still be there. He wanted their help to rule Asgard, and make Odin pay for the way he treated him. He did not know where this sudden urge of evil and thirst for vengance came from, but he kind of liked it. All this lying made his stomac hurt, but he lied on.

"You know what, FINE! IF YOU DON'T HELP ME, I'LL HELP MYSELF!" Loki yelled. Heimdall looked a bit surprised, as if he had never heard Loki yell before. Loki was knoked out with a hard object before he could say another word.

Loki woke with a loud scream, tears trailing down his face. Loki winced, as he felt a bad headache. _"I should have said I was going to midgard, from Joutanheim, and found a was to svartalfheim myself. I can not beleive i said that." He thought, "I hate myself! Im such a freaking idiot!"_

Thor gasped at that last part. "Brother, how dare you speak about yourself that way!" He yelled. Loki began to shake violently, as he attempeted to escape the leather strips holding him back. "IM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Loki yelled. Thor frowned. "I will get my vengence... you will all pay! The dark elves from svartalfheim are still alive, and they will assist me in my quest to conquer you all!"

 _"You could've told me what I was from the begining! Why didn't you?" Loki yelled._

 _"You are my son... I wanted only to protect you." Odin replied._

 _"What.. because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?"_

Loki will always remember this conversation he had with his "father" He is happy he knows not of his current whereabouts.

All could be found, including himself, if he could persuade the elves to nelp him. Or mabey the Chitauri would help...

 _"askenvlstöff, alvclœsta, berkalnovosn' eo tis'e genof visg't'tseroco f'stavol" they chanted, "Sie Unsere Sind, Loki!"_

 _"Bitte hören sie auf! ICH WERDE ALLES MACHEN!" Loki screamed. Instantly, he was stabbed._

 _(Norse and german. Sie unsere sind, loki= you are ours, Loki "Bitte hören auf! ICH WERDE ALLES MACHEN!"= PLEASE STOP! ILL DO ANYTHING!)_

. Loki shivered at the thought of going back to the Chitauri. All they would do is torture him not mater what.

"Thor, _Please_ keep me safe." Loki begged.

"I won't even let you go, Loki." Thor said. He gently kissed him on the forehead. Loki fell asleep.


	3. The painful secret

I still do not own anything. Sorry it took me so long to make a new chapter. Here it is. Please review. I dont know if I should write another one.

Loki awoke, as he heard a small gasp, as his brother awoke.

"Loki? How art thou, Brother?"Thor asked, concerningly.

Just then, Loki felt a blistering pain in his skull. He began to groan, as he held his head. He thsn felt a mass amount of energy pulled from his body, as he got this message.

"My pawn, this is your leader, The other. You will kill these so called, 'Family' members, and gain your rightfull place on the throne, putting me there as well!"

Loki was then pulled from this trance, and snapped back into his body. He began to scream, as he felt a pain, deep in his soul. He grabbed his hair, as he began to scratch at his skin, bleeding badly. Patches of light blue and frost began to surface, making him cold to the touch. Thor tried to help Loki up, but instead burned himself. Loki began to speak weird words.

"Der wille des herrn, Wird Erfüllt." he said. "Loki, what are thou saying?" Thor did not speak German.

"Der wille des herrn, Wird Erfüllt; Der wille des herrn, Wird Erfüllt; Der wille des herrn, Wird Erfüllt! " He chanted on. "I knowest not what thou meanst," Thor said.

"The master's will, will be fufilled!" he slurred.

"What master doest thou speak of?" Thor asked.

Loki screamed, as tears streamed down his face. Thor grabbed Loki, as he tried to crawl away. Loki screamed again, as he began to attack Thor with all of the might he had left. He began to hear painful full screams of his brother, as he was satisfied sith his work. He began to feel a splitting headache, as he toppled over, disoriented. He began to let out violent screams, as he became closer and closer to bleeding out. Loki's eyes began to glow a light green, as light began to shoot from his body.

Loki began to feel as if he were dying. He screamed, as this was, as he thought, a form of tourcher thought up by The Other to make sure he did his will. Loki fought on, knowing that if he gave up, he would never hear the end of it. Or anything for that matter.

He began to sweaf, as his terror pains i creased, and now the whole palace could hear him scream. Thor touched him, making him cry out, as he felt like he was being drowned in molten lava. The pain was unbearable, and he wouldn'teven be allowed to black out. He layed out and whimpered. Thor, mouth gaping, didn't know what just happened, or what to do. He felt scarred, as he did not like seeing his brother in so much pain.

Loki laughed, as he hoped the worst was over. He blacked out.

When he woke, he sat up, and stared at Thor. Thor had a scared look in his eye, as Loki began to panic. "Loki, calm down. It's me Thor. " Loki cried, as he pulled his brother in for a tight hug. Never again, would he "let go".

He let go. Loki wiped tears from his eyes, sd he took a deep breath.

Loki opened his mouth, as if to talk. He wanted to tsll hos brother about the horrors that The Other did to him, taking controll of his mind, tourcher, pain... All of it... but all he could say was, "Thor, we need to talk." Thor turned to him, and asked, "Does it have anything to do with earlier?"

"Oh brother, it's the reason. It has everything to do with earlier." He replied.


	4. Coming Clean

**Sorry it took me so long to update. But, it's here now. Okay here goes -**

 **Disclaimer: If it's faamous, it's mot mine, and will probaly never be.**

 **Here goes the chapter.**

So Loki grudgingly explained everything; The Other's controll, and how it linked to his crimes.

Thor began to feel really guilty. Had he really subjected his bother to this tourcher, and not done anything about it?

Loki began to cry, as he tried not to think about the pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he tried not to seem like a little child.

"Brother, I am so... sorry. I did not know of this thou wast going through. Why did thou wait to tell me?" Thor asked.

"Because if I didn't, you probably wouldn't have believed me. Thor; being pulled in and out of your body, being forced to do things you don't want to do, does that sound fitting? Being under the controll of someone, forced to do their bidding... sleepless nights, thinking about the lives you took, wanting to take your _**own?**_ " Loki said, grasping his head.

That last part got to Thor. _"Wanting to take your own?"_ This must have been really painfull if it made Loki want to take his life. Loki began to cry louder, tears withstanding the occasional violent shake from him.

"Brother, you are safe now. You are with _me_." Thor said. This calmed Loki a bit, and he layed his head down.

Thor began to caress Loki'shair, as he whimpered.

"I'll make sure you are safe and sound." Thor said.

THE END

 **Yeah. I just had to do a mushy ending. It has taken me a while to get through this story. But if you like it, I'll be working on a different story.** **Duces!** **Please review. Tell me how you liked the story!**


End file.
